The Call
by CMHValex
Summary: I know, this is the billionth TomKim fic out there, but I could't resist. The letter ended their relationship ten years ago. When the explanation comes, is it better late than never? R
1. Memories

1This is for all you diehard TommyKim fans out there like me. It's set during Dino Thunder, and the pairing is TommyKim, and TrentKira. Now, as I haven't seen the original series since my young years, this may be way off. It may seem overly emotional or something, and I've probably got them all out of character, and you may think it's too cheesy but I'll try and do my best on this story. I love reviews, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything power ranger related. Well, I do own a copy of the movie, but I don't own anything that can make me money in any way.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

It's been ten years since I wrote the letter that destroyed me. I knew even then that I was in love, and that I had never been happier, but I thought that he would be better off without me. We were trying to stay together when we were a whole country apart, and I just knew it wouldn't work out. No matter how much I loved him, I knew there were girls around him that he would probably be happier with. Girls that he could take to the movies. Girls that could be there for him to hold and talk with no matter what the cost of long-distance calls were. I had learned from my parents that 'happily ever after' endings were just fairy tales. I knew he would never break up with me because of the distance. He was too loyal. It was his happiness that I cared about most. So I wrote the letter that would let him off the hook with me. He would be free to date girls that he could be around. He deserved that. I wanted to call him myself, but I knew that if I heard his voice, I would never be able to do it. So I sent the letter. And I never stopped regretting it.

The next time I saw him, I was under a spell, and I tried to kill him. By the time I was good again, I realized that he had started dating another girl. That's what I had wanted for him. Happiness. I couldn't tell him that my heart broke to even think about him in the arms of another. So I left, and still he had no idea how much I truly loved him. Since then, I've dated, but I can't help but compare every guy that I go on a date with to him. Tommy, the love of my life. I heard from Jason a while back that he's got his doctorate in Paleontology and he's teaching at a school in Reefside. During the day, I work almost nonstop with my gymnastics students, and I have almost no time to think. After work, I go out with friends to clubs or parties, and I laugh with them and gossip about the latest fashions. Sometimes, though, I get a few brief moments like this one to myself and my thoughts, and I find myself thinking of him, wondering what he's teaching about at this very moment, what he's doing, what he's thinking. Every now and again, I wonder if he ever thinks about me. Does he have another girlfriend? A wife? How could we have stopped being even friends after that letter? We should have stuck together, even if we weren't dating. It's been ten years, and I haven't heard a word from him. God I miss the sound of his voice.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

It's been ten years since I lost her to another guy. That ripped me in two more than any of Lord Zedd's monsters ever could. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Even with a whole country between us, I loved her more than anything. Then the letter came. I couldn't believe it. I knew the stories about long-distance relationships never working out, but we were different. At least, I had thought we were. I didn't call right away because I knew that doing so would mean admitting that the letter really had come, and that she was really breaking up with me. I wanted it all to be another bad dream, one that I could wake up from. I couldn't deny it for too long, though, as much as I wanted to. I sat in front of my phone a couple of days later, looking at the letter, wondering if I should pick up the phone and dial her number. I could try my best to keep her, to bring her back to me, but then, how happy would she be? If she really had found another guy that made her happier than I did, how could I deny it to her? All I ever wanted was for Kimberly to be happy.

The next time I saw her, she was under an evil spell. I knew that it wasn't really her that was trying to kill me, but even after she turned good again, she didn't talk to me much. Everything was so forced and tense. By then, I was dating someone else, and I could only imagine that she was doing the same. I hated watching her leave me again, but I didn't stop her. If she had found happiness, then she deserved it without any interference from me. I've learned to get on with my life since then, smile again, make jokes. I've even dated a few times, but I always catch myself comparing any of the girls I take out to her. Nowadays, I get so busy with school and being a power ranger again that I don't have much time to think of anything else. Every now and then, though, I get a few minutes alone with just me and my head, and I think of her. Jason told me when we were on the moon that she's teaching gymnastics now. I wonder what she's doing, who her students are, what she's thinking at this very moment. Does she ever think of me? I wonder if she's got a boyfriend now, or maybe even a husband. Why did we have to lose touch like that after the letter? We should have at least stayed friends. Nothing should have been able to take that away. Ten years, and I haven't heard a peep from her. Man, I wish that I could hear that little laugh of hers one more time.


	2. A Familiar Voice

1Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but a copy of the movie, so don't sue.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

It's after midnight, and I'm just now picking up the phone. I don't know why I finally decided to do it now, especially this late at night. I know he'll probably be in bed, or maybe he'll be out somewhere. Who knows, maybe a woman will even pick up. I suppose I'm kind of hoping that he'll still be a heavy sleeper, like he was so many years ago. Maybe he won't hear the phone ringing, or he'll just decide to let the machine pick it up anyway, even if he does hear. At first I had thought of sending a letter, but that seemed inappropriate on so many different levels. So here I am, trying not to think of the consequences of my actions so that I don't lose my nerve. I don't know his phone number, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I listen to the music as the operator redirects me to Reefside information. When the woman at information picks up, I cringe at her nasally voice, but I still ask for Tommy Oliver, please. As the phone begins ringing, I silently pray that I'll have the courage to go through with this.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Sitting up all hours of the night grading papers is definitely not the best way to spend my Friday, I know, but the students need the papers by Monday so they can study for their test, and something will probably come up over the weekend. I'm all set for a quiet night until the phone rings. I consider letting the machine pick it up and pretending to be asleep, but I change my mind. I'll admit the real reason I decide to answer. I'm bored. As a teacher, I suppose I shouldn't be bored grading papers, but I can't help it. It's so...monotonous. So, secretly hoping that this call holds a bit of excitement, though begging the fates to let it not be the Mesagog-type excitement, I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask, wondering who this mysterious caller is.

"Tommy?" the voice asks timidly. My heart stops in my chest as I realize who it is.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

I never thought he'd seriously pick up. I knew that it was a possibility, but I hadn't really considered it as one. When he speaks that one word, that 'hello' just like any normal person would, I suddenly find myself at a loss for what to say. Finally, I say the only word that comes to my mind at the moment. "Tommy?" I ask, even though I know who it is. The silence that greets my question makes me realize how very loudly my heart is beating. What will he do? Will he hang up, now that he realizes that it's me? Will he tell me never to call him again? Will it be like last time, tense and unnatural? Why did I do this? What if I just hang up now? No. I can't do that. I've come too far to give up now. I'm gripping the phone too tightly. My fingers are going numb. I'm holding my breath, waiting for whatever he decides to do. Please, Tommy, give me this one chance. Please. I want to be friends again, even if there's nothing else there for us anymore. Please, just let me be your friend again, and let me heal whatever I hurt in that heart of yours.

"Kimberly," the voice says quietly after a long moment. Just the one word, almost whispered. I breathe again. He's not hanging up. Please, whatever powers are out there, give me the courage to do this. I can't back out. I can't give him up without a real explanation. Not again.


	3. Breaking the Ice

1Disclaimer: If I owned it, Tommy and Kimberly would never have broken up.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Kimberly," Tommy said quietly, praying that he hadn't fallen asleep grading papers and imagined the whole thing. He wanted this to be real, more than anything. Just hearing her voice again took her breath away.

"Tommy, I know we haven't talked for a long time, and you're probably trying to sleep, but..."

"No, don't worry about it. I was up grading some papers, but they don't have to be done until Monday. I've got all the time in the world. It's great to hear from you." He winced at how pathetic his life must seem to her, but he didn't want to scare her off by making her think she was interrupting something important.

"I...um...I was just thinking of you and how we haven't really talked since..." she broke off, not knowing what to say. It had just popped out of her mouth. She had been trying to ease into a conversation, but she had accidentally leaped right into the topic of the breakup. This was not starting off very well.

"Yeah...I noticed that, too. Like I said, though, it's great to hear from you. How did you get this number?"

"Reefside Information. Jason told me that you were teaching there. Is that good? I mean, is the teaching going well?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's great. I've got some really great students." Tommy mentally kicked himself. Really great students? Suddenly, he understood fully and completely the meaning of the word 'lame.' "So...how's the teaching gymnastics going? Jason said that's what you were doing."

"It's great. I've...got some really great students." The tension slipped for a moment, and both found themselves laughing. All too soon, though, the laughter died, and the silence took over again. "Anything interesting been happening there?" she suddenly asked, remembering something she had seen on the news. At the time, she had thought the name of the city was familiar, but it didn't really click until now. "I heard on the news that there's a group of power rangers in Reefside. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" The nervous chuckle on the other end all but confirmed her suspicions that he was involved with them somehow.

"Well, you know, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he joked, knowing that she had probably already guessed that he was at least somehow involved with the group.

"I vaguely remember Jason mentioning something about you eventually putting on a rainbow suit if you didn't stop switching colors soon. You haven't proven him right yet, have you?" Tommy remembered Jason teasing him about that on the moon. He was far from a rainbow suit, but he had to admit that Jason had a reason to tease him. This was his fourth color so far.

"Not yet," he answered her, "but I think I may be coming close to it."

"So you've suited up again?" she asked, not really doubting it. He always had been one of the best. Still, he was a little old to be a power ranger.

"Well, it wasn't really by choice, but I've come to accept it. I must admit, I'm beginning to think that there is an endless supply of bad guys, and I seem to attract a good deal of them." Kimberly sensed a bit of cynicism in his voice. Poor guy. It was one thing to take some time out of a real life to save the world, but he'd already put in more years than any of the others had. Suddenly, Kimberly heard a strange, quiet sound in the background. "Kimberly, I really, really hate to hang up with you, and I'm really hoping that we can do this again, but I have to go. Duty call, you know?"

"Sure," she said, understanding completely, and sort of feeling sorry for him. "Look, I'll call you back, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for calling. Really. I've missed you, Kim."

"I've missed you too, Tommy. Look, you run off and save the world, I'll call you back. I promise. This is just goodbye for now."

"Alright. See ya, Kim." And like that, the conversation was over. Kimberly hadn't said what she needed to say. She did have a feeling, though, that she knew exactly what she needed to do. She picked up the phone again and asked to be redirected to Reefside Information. This time, though, she asked for the Reefside Inn. She was going to take a vacation.


	4. Morning Glory

1Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned power rangers, things would have gone a LOT differently.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

When Tommy finally came back home a few hours later after fighting Mesagog's latest terror upon society, he almost kicked himself for not getting Kim's number. She had called. And then his stupid communicator had gone off. What if she didn't call back? She had promised, but what if she forgot, or decided that it was a mistake? What if he never got to talk to her again? Then he remembered what she had done to get his number. He dialed the operator and asked to be redirected to Information. When he finally got through to her number, the phone rang and rang. An answering machine picked up on the fifth ring. "Kim?" he said, hoping that she was really there and would pick up. Unfortunately, though, he had no such luck. "Kim, this is Tommy. I was just...well, I wanted to make sure I got to talk to you again. Please call back when you get this. Even if it's the middle of the night, I don't care. Just please call back." Hanging up the phone, he closed his eyes and thought of the last time he had seen her, getting on a plane to go to Florida. He had kissed her goodbye and watched her go off to live her dream. He had no idea that was the last time they'd ever be together. Hoping that this wasn't another one of those 'last times,' he went to bed, turning off the alarm as he did so. No way was he waking up early tomorrow.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Two hours after she hung up with Tommy, Kimberly was on a red-eye flight to Reefside. On the phone, it was just too easy to skirt the issue. She had to tell him the truth, and she had to tell him face to face. It was the only way she could be sure of telling him the whole story, of making him understand. In the morning, she'd call her assistant from the hotel and tell her that she was out of town for a week or two. Someone else could take over her classes for a little while. She was going to check into her room and get some much-needed beauty rest before going off to do the second-hardest thing she'd ever done in her whole life.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

His dream of sleeping late didn't quite work out the way he'd planned. He was awakened by a loud voice calling his name from downstairs. They were in the lab. Grabbing the clock off his night table and looking at the digital numbers, he vowed to eventually destroy all teenage power rangers that woke up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning to hang out in their teacher's lab. Groaning, he got up and hauled himself into the bathroom, where he took a nice, hot shower. The kids could wait. When he stepped out, much more awake then he had been upon entering, he pulled on a random pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, he combed and gelled his hair, brushed his teeth, and put in one of his old earrings. The kids could gawk for all he cared this morning. It was the weekend, and he didn't have to be a teacher today.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

When she finally woke up at about ten o'clock, Kimberly made the call she had planned on last night. Her assistant was out, but she left a message on the machine, confident that she'd get it. Pulling herself up out of bed, she dragged herself into the shower and turned on the water as hot as she could bear it. After she had washed and used up all the hot water, she stepped out, brushed her teeth, and dug through her suitcase to find the cutest outfit she could. She was going to see her ex today, and she wanted to look her best when she did. Finding the perfect pink skirt and white tank top, she did her hair and put on her makeup. Satisfied with her appearance at last, she slipped the room key into her purse and left, hoping that she'd find someone in town who knew Tommy. She didn't know his address, and school was closed today.

After a couple of hours of driving around, asking at several fast food joints if they'd heard of Tommy Oliver, she finally pulled into a place called Haley's Cyberspace for a late lunch. The boy who took her order looked like a teenager, had a white shirt on, and the strangest bracelet Kimberly had ever seen. It had a white jewel in it, and Kimberly was sure that she'd never seen anything like it in the mall. Then again, maybe it was a local thing or his girlfriend made it for him. Thinking that he may have a class with Tommy, she decided to try her luck once more. "Do you know a Tommy Oliver?" she asked, knowing that even if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to tell her where to find him.

"Dr. O? Yeah, he's my science teacher." The boy studied her for a moment, wariness evident on his face. "Why?"

"He's an old friend of mine, and I'm trying to find him. You wouldn't know where he might be would you?" The boy shook his head no, but she had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more from him, though, she accepted his answer and started eating.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Only a certain amount of time with a group of teenagers was healthy, Tommy thought. He was definitely nearing the point where he was sick of them. Finally, he had gotten them out of his house and convinced them to go hang out at Haley's. Kira hadn't taken much convincing, because Trent had to work today, so he'd be there. The other two had to be practically pried off of the controllers of his Sega. In the end, he had to threaten them with cleaning the zords to get them to move. When they all piled into his jeep and he had safely locked his house, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. At least he could escape Haley's if it got too bad.


	5. Company

1Disclaimer: If I owned it, Billy would have gotten Kat.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

When he went into the Cyberspace, he expected the teens to get distracted and leave him alone to have an intelligent conversation with Haley or sit by himself. He didn't expect Trent to make a beeline for him and tell him that some woman had been asking about him. Instantly suspicious, he had the teen point out the woman before taking their order. Even from the back, Tommy knew who it was. Leaving the confused teens behind, he made his way over to her as if in a trance. Conner, Kira, and Ethan immediately began questioning Trent, but he was as clueless as the others. The four of them watched, curious, as he stepped up behind her and cleared his throat.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

She had about given up hope of ever finding him like this when someone behind her cleared his throat. She had already been hit on nine times today in her search for Tommy, and she was not looking forward to being hit on again. She turned around, ready to kindly put this stranger off her scent, only to find the person she'd been looking for standing right next to her. For a moment, she couldn't do anything but stare. When her senses finally came back to her, she quickly stood up and smiled. "Tommy." The word was the only thing she could think of as she once more stared into those chocolate brown eyes that she had fallen in love with so long ago. When he returned her smile, she did the one thing she hadn't thought of doing when she'd been going over this moment again and again in her head. She hugged him. And he hugged her back.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

The kids watched in amazement as their science teacher hugged the beautiful woman who had been asking about him. They had thought she might be a reporter or something, but apparently, that wasn't the case. In fact, Conner, Kira, and Ethan had this weird feeling they'd seen her somewhere before. Sending conspiratorial glances at each other, the four teenagers began casually walking over to the computer games Haley had set up on the other side of the room. They took extra care to make sure their path took them as close as possible to Tommy and Kimberly.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

When the hug broke apart, Tommy remembered himself and the call last night. "How long have you been here?" he asked, amazed at the fact that she was actually there in front of him. He looked her up and down before he realized he was doing it. She was still as beautiful as she'd been when she'd left. Her hair was longer, he thought. And a bit darker. Other than that, she hadn't changed a bit. Seeing her smile still set his heart on fire.

"I got on a plane a little while after we talked and I spent the night at the hotel," she said, lowering her eyes. She had noticed while looking at him that he had grown a goatee and cut his hair. He still wore his earring, though, and he hadn't changed that much at all. She still lost herself in his eyes. She looked down at his hands, unconsciously looking for a wedding band, and inwardly smiled when she found none. She did, however, find a bracelet much like the teen who waited on her had worn. This one, though, had a black jewel in it. Black to match his shirt. Oh boy, she thought, her suspicions aroused. She looked back up at his face and saw him smile like a teenager again. "We have a few things to talk about, Tommy. And I'm not leaving until we've figured them out." He nodded with a sad smile, and took her hands in his. No wedding ring, he thought, glancing down at her long, slender fingers. Somehow, that made him extremely happy.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

The kids were almost to the adults when they saw Dr. O smile and nod, and take the woman's hands. They still hadn't heard anything, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. The three who thought they recognized her racked their brains to come up with who she was. So far, though, none of them had figured it out.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Even as Tommy took her hands, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something yellow. And red. And blue and white. Sighing, he leaned forward and whispered into Kimberly's ear, "can we go somewhere else? We have company." She looked in the direction he was glancing, and noticed the boy who waited on her was with three other teenagers. They all wore bracelets that matched their clothes. Grinning, she released his hands and walked over to the small group. Tommy watched in confusion as she stepped up right in front of the four.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

The kids watched in amazement as Dr. O whispered something in the woman's ear and she turned and looked at them. With a grin on her face, she let go of their teacher's hands and made her way over to them. They glanced at each other, wondering what to do, when the woman reached into her purse, pulled out a twenty, and handed it to Trent. Without saying a word, she went back over to their teacher, who looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing, and touched his hand before moving toward the door. He looked at them, amusement written all over his face, before he turned and followed her out of the Cyberspace. Suddenly, Conner remembered where he had seen her before. "The video diaries," he said, making Kira and Ethan's eyes go wide in recognition. Trent, never having seen the diaries, looked at the three, confused. Kira grabbed his wrist and motioned for the others to follow her to a quiet corner of the building.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

As she got into his black jeep, Kimberly smiled to herself. The teens certainly hadn't known what to make of her. She looked over at Tommy and said, "they're either part of your exclusive bracelet group, or they're part of your team. Tell me I'm wrong." He looked at her, a bit of the amusement still in his eyes, and grinned a bit.

"You're not wrong," he said simply. "So, where are we going?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess we could go back to the hotel, but..." Somehow, the hotel seemed too intimate for a matter as delicate as this. Tommy seemed to realize it too, because he saved the day once more.

"We'll go to my place. There's a lab downstairs where we keep everything." Kimberly knew he was talking about the things the power rangers used. She nodded her head, and he took off toward his house, leaving the teens to find their own way back to wherever they decided to go.


	6. Confessions

1Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned power rangers, I'd be rich and I'd be married to Jason David Frank. He also wouldn't have cut his hair.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Once in the lab, Kimberly was immediately taken in by the wonders of the place. Everything down to the raptor cycles made her remember her own days as a ranger. Tommy graciously stood back and gave her a few minutes to take everything in. He knew that she hadn't seen anything like this in several years. After the initial shock wore off, though, she looked back at Tommy and sat down in one of the chairs.

"There's something I never told you about the letter," she began quietly, trying to figure out how she was going to say this. She had gone over everything she wanted to say in her head about a million times, but all that seemed to be completely erased from her mind. Tommy pulled up a chair in front of her and dropped down into it, letting out a breath as he did so.

"You don't have to explain, Kim. It's okay." Kimberly looked at him, grateful for a moment, but she shook her head.

"No. I do have to do this, Tommy. I have to explain, because you deserve to know the truth." She looked in Tommy's eyes for a moment, and found reassurance there. Taking a few seconds to gather her courage, she continued. "The letter was a lie, Tommy. I was scared. I just knew it wasn't going to work out, and we'd end up just like my parents, living together, and having a kid and everything, but secretly hating it. You deserved someone who could be there with you, someone who could know what was going on and experience things with you. You deserved so much better than me." Her shoulders shook and tears ran down her face as she said this. Tommy's heart broke all over again. She broke up with him because she wanted him to be happy, and he never even tried to stop her. He raised her chin with his hands and looked into her teary eyes.

"Kim, there is no one better than you. Do you even get that? God, every time we went out on a date, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was, and how much better you deserved." Tommy found himself saying all the things that he should have said ten years ago. "That's why I didn't call, Kim. That's why I didn't chase you down and bring you back to me. I thought you were happy. That's all I wanted for you, Kimberly. I never wanted to break up with you. You deserved as much happiness as you could possibly find. You still do. We're not your parents, Kimberly. Your life doesn't have to be like theirs. If you could just see yourself like I see you, you'd understand that." Kimberly looked at Tommy like he'd just saved her life from a moving, dinosaur skeleton that wanted to eat her. Pulling her close to him, Tommy whispered in her ear. "I should have done this ten years ago." Moving her hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her.

The teens walked into the lab just in time to see their science teacher kiss the woman from the Cyberspace. Kira squealed, and the two pulled apart and looked at the teens in shock. Kimberly laughed a bit, embarrassed, and Tommy glared. "Whoa," Conner said, looking at the two in wonder.

"I'm scarred for life," moaned Kira, turning her back and racing out of the room. Trent looked at the others and took off running after his girlfriend. Ethan, genius that he was, decided that he was better off leaving quickly, and ran after them. Conner, a bit slower than the rest, stood stock still and stared at the adults, who were still standing extremely close.

"Leave, Conner," the man growled. Conner took the hint and backed out of the room, turned, and used his super speed to get away as quickly as possible.

Laughing, Kimberly looked up at Tommy and said, "Nice team you have there. I think you've managed to officially gross the girl out."

"So THAT'S what it takes to get them out of the house," said Tommy, grinning evilly. "Maybe I better do it again for good measure." With that, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time making sure the door was locked against all intruders.


End file.
